


Праздник к нам приходит

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Праздник к нам приходит

В квартире явно кто-то был: дверь была приоткрыта, в комнатах горел свет, слышались топот и странный шум словно от передвигаемых предметов. И этот кто-то явно был посторонним: от новой квартиры, в которой две недели назад закончился капитальный ремонт, ключей не было ни у кого, кроме хозяев. А они (Катя и Коля) как раз и стояли на площадке. 

\- И что делать будем? – шепотом спросила Катя. 

\- Давай я загляну, что там, - предложил Коля.

\- И получишь по голове от преступников? – испугалась Катя. 

\- Я быстро, - не отступил Коля. – Загляну тихонько и выйду. Вдруг там кто-то наш…

\- Кто – наш? – поинтересовалась Катя. – Мои родители с братом в Турции, твои утром нам из своего дома звонили, за тысячу километров были еще.

\- Друзья… - неуверенно предложил Коля.

\- Друзья, которые вскрывают нашу квартиру и роются в ней? – язвительно уточнила Катя. – Знаешь, с такими друзьями и врагов не надо!

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – поинтересовался Коля.

\- Давай полицию вызовем, - озвучила свой вариант действий Катя. – Они приедут, разберутся.

\- А если там кто-то знакомый? – не сдался Коля. – Неудобно будет же!

\- Неудобно кушать суп ногами, - отмахнулась Катя. – Извинимся, если что. Только я сильно сомневаюсь, что вызов ложным будет. Мы никого не приглашали, ключи никому не давали.

\- А вдруг дверь забыли закрыть? А кто-то зашел? – выдвинул еще одну версию Коля. – Знакомый кто-то…

\- Во-первых, я дверь всегда по сто раз проверяю перед выходом. Во-вторых, любой нормальный человек сначала позвонил бы нам, а не заходил в пустое жилье. Так что давай, звони! – не унималась Катя.

Коля вздохнул, покосился на квартиру, в которой явно что-то происходило, и достал телефон.

\- Привет, соседи, - не замедляясь, мимо них прошел Миша. 

Злые языки расходились в версиях, когда перемывали ему кости. Говорили, что Миша был не то бандитом, не то наемником, не то просто крутым перцем. Высокий, накачанный, покрытый татуировками, Миша сам по себе производил устрашающее впечатление. А ведь бдительные соседи точно знали, что у него есть и армейский нож, и пистолет! 

\- Миша! Мииш! – сориентировалась Катя.

\- Что? – сосед притормозил и посмотрел на парочку с интересом. 

-Во-первых, с наступающим тебя, - протараторила Катя.

\- Спасибо, - процедил Миша. – И тебя. Вас обоих, в смысле, - добавил минуту спустя. – А во-вторых?

\- Тут такое дело, Миш, - замялась Катя. – У нас в квартире кто-то. Мы полицию хотели вызвать, в смысле, ментов, но сомневаемся: вдруг кто из знакомых пришел, а мы его вот так…

\- И что от меня нужно? – насторожился Миша. 

\- Можешь одним глазком глянуть, кто там? Что делают? А дальше мы сами, - жалобно сказала Катя.

Миша окинул оценивающим взглядом Колю (который тут же пошел густыми красными пятнами), хмыкнул и вошел в квартиру. 

\- Осторожнее там, пожалуйста! – пискнула ему вслед Катя.

\- И зачем этот балаган? – сердитым шепотом спросил Коля. – Я и сам мог бы зайти. Или полицию бы вызвали. А теперь…

Что теперь, Коля договорить не успел. Миша вышел из квартиры – со странным, изменившимся лицом. 

\- Что?.. – начала было Катя.

Но Миша буркнул что-то злое и нецензурное и почти бегом поднялся вверх по лестнице, скрываясь из вида. 

\- Что?.. – жалобно спросила Катя.

\- Звоним в полицию, - твердо сказал Коля. – Пусть разбираются. 

Наряд приехал почти через десять минут после звонка. Все это время Катя и Коля с тревогой вслушивались в звуки, доносящиеся из квартиры. 

\- Добрый вечер. Что тут у вас? – на площадку поднялись двое полицейских.

\- Пришли с работы, - пояснил Коля, - а дверь в квартиру открыта и там явно что-то ходит.

\- Квартира новая, ключи только у нас есть, - быстро добавила Катя. – Мы боимся, что там воры.

\- Не бойтесь, - сказал один из приехавших. – Разберемся. 

\- Вы там это… поаккуратнее, - сказала им спину Катя.

Патрульные вышли из квартиры секунд пятнадцать спустя. Лица у них были каменные.

\- И что там? Что? – подскочила к ним Катя. 

\- Все в порядке, - странным голосом сказал один из патрульных.

\- То есть мы можем заходить? – почти зло спросила Катя.

\- Можете, конечно, - ответили полицейские и пошли вниз. 

\- Что там? Что?! – крикнула им вслед Катя. – Что вы уходите?

\- Будете скандалить, оформим как ложный вызов, - ответили полицейские. 

Несколько минут Катя и Коля просто стояли перед дверью. 

\- Ну, что, пошли? – нерешительно сказал Коля.

\- Все же живые выходили, - тихо согласилась Катя. – Наверное, мы тоже можем зайти… 

Взявшись за руки, Катя и Коля толкнули дверь и зашли в квартиру. 

В зале горел свет, там же слышались шаги и шуршание. Коля шел чуть впереди. Катя немного заступала ему за спину. Они медленно и тихо подошли к комнате и застыли на пороге от удивления. 

Посередине комнаты стояла елка. Высокая, пушистая, живая, она пахла лесом и немного метелью. Дерево было почти украшено – гирлянды и шарики уже висели на ветвях, а разноцветный многометровый дождь еще был разложен по полу и диванам. Несколько раскрытых коробок стояли у стены. 

По комнате, словно серые тени, ходили трое мужчин в странной униформе. 

\- Вы кто такие? Что вы здесь делаете? – выдавил из себя Коля.

Один из мужчин повесил на елку красный шарик и обернулся к ним.

\- Завтра праздник, Новый год. А вы не готовы. Были.

\- Кто вас нанял? – растеряно спросил Коля.

Катя из состояния оцепенения почти сразу перескочила в агрессию:

\- Вы кто такие? Кто вас пустил сюда? 

Мужчины, не обращая внимания на ее крики, продолжили наряжать елку. 

\- Пошли вон отсюда быстро! – набирая обороты, продолжила кричать Катя. – Мы не празднуем этот дурацкий новый год! Мы сознательно не наряжаем елки, тем более, живые! Мы…

\- Вы сейчас закроете рот, пойдете на кухню, пообедаете или попьете чай, - преувеличенно спокойно сказал все тот же мужчина. – А мы тем временем закончим с елкой и уйдем. 

\- Вы не поняли… - зло сказала Катя.

\- Это вы не поняли, - не меняя тон, ответил мужчина. 

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Двое других мужчин тем временем занимались елкой. Коля почувствовал, как странный холодок ползет вдоль позвоночника. Пауза затягивалась.

\- Пойдем на кухню, - Коля взял Катя за руку. – Чай попьем. 

Вдруг Катя все содрогнулась, словно сильная судорога прошла по ее телу, отвела глаза и опустила голову. Коля осторожно увел ее в кухню. Катя бессильно опустилась на табуретку, ее руки безвольно упали на стол, глаза смотрели в одну точку. Коля вскипятил чайник, разлил по кружкам чай, одну из них подвинул Кате. Та не реагировала. 

Некоторое время Коля и Катя сидели молча в полутемной кухне. Потом послышался шум шагов в коридоре, хлопнула входная дверь.

\- Они ушли, слышишь? – тихо сказал Коля. 

Катя не двигалась. Потом медленно встала, крепко держась за стол, словно боясь упасть. И на нетвердых ногах двинулась к холодильнику. Открыла его и несколько минут пялилась на полки.

\- Сейчас будем оливье делать, селедку под шубой, - каким-то глухим, механическим голосом сказала она. – Наполеон спечем. А то считанные часы до праздника, а у нас на стол поставить нечего. Надо исправляться.


End file.
